spiritanimalsspfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Wiki Rules
Here are the general rules of this wiki, there are places on this wiki with extra rules of their own, please do not break any of the rules on this wiki, if you have any questions, please contact one of the staff if you have any questions. General Rules *'Respect and be kind to all users of this wiki '- this is the most important rule on this wiki, we want everyone to feel welcomed here, please contact a staff member if you feel like someone is rude to you, and do not, 'under any circumstances attack users or you will get blocked for it. *'Listen to what the powerusers tells you to do - 'They were picked to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with them, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. *'Treat other people's opinions with respect - 'even if you strongly disagree with another user's opinion, do '''not '''be rude and disrespectful about it, instead, disagree in a polite and respectful way. If their opinion is offending, then contact a poweruser about it. *'Only use art that you have made or was made for you - 'If you haven't gotten an artist's permission to use their art, then please don't use it. This applies to not only wiki art but art shared on other websites as well. Just because you found it on the internet doesn't mean it's free to use. Realistic images, however, may be used as long as they are usable or the credit has been given. *'Keep everything PG 13 - 'We will very likely have younger audiences, and we can't guarantee that all of our users will be thirteen or over. This means no INTENSE gore/shock value content, no sexual content, or generally very mature themes. And if it is, it will get deleted and you will be warned. *'Do not swear or use bad and rude words - 'we are very strict on this one, the only ones you can use (but try to not use too much) is damn, hell, and crap, any others will be strictly not allowed to use no matter what. *'Do not harass other users '- harrassing includes things like: spamming on their message wall, repeatedly asking for coding, art or roleplay, etc. If others harass you, then tell them to stop, if they don't, then contact a poweruser. *'Please don't invite friends to this wiki unless they are interested in Spirit Animals - 'If they don't are not interested in it, leave them be, we don't want this wiki to be overwhelmed by those who don't care about Spirit Animals. If they don't know about it, but are interested, they are always welcomed. *'Don't reveal personal informations, and be safe - ' Don't upload pictures of yourself or share your real name. Furthermore, please remember this is the internet, and while we don't have rules against sharing your other, less personal information, we'd strongly advise you to know your internet safety and what you're getting into before you do so. *'Everything on this wiki have to relate to Spirit Animals - 'remember, this whole wiki is supposed to be about Spirit Animals, so if you have anything other than that, it will get deleted and warned (especially if it's inappropriate). However, you may advertise on blog posts, but don't do it a lot. Poweruser Rules *'You may not ban or kick a user without a good and logical reason *'You may not order someone to do something without a good and logical reason' *'The burueacrats are the final authority, do what they wish you to do ' *'Treat every user with equal fairness, regardless of whether you get along or not.' *'You may ask to become a poweruser, but do not continuously beg for it.' *'You must be very active' *'If you are unactive for over a month, you will lose your position as a poweruser'